The Dare Game
by Galaxypeople1
Summary: High school Au. There's this whole Dare game going on in Gotham High school. Most of the students are getting there parents called in and some... suspended. Now Wally gets caught up in it and is forced to tease the school's smartest student, Dick Grayson. Birdflash Wally/Dick and Yaoi. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! A birdflash fanfic here. Just a little character intro here just so you know their past and likes and dislikes.**

Wally West was a 15 year old kid, with ginger hair and striking green eyes. He had a well built body and mostly wore orange or yellow clothes. Which the girls of the school considered it to be 'hot'. Wally lived with his uncle, Barry and auntie, Iris, since he didn't really have a good relationship with his dad. Even though, some new comers thought he was a bully, they were actually _wrong. _He _hated _bullying! Which makes sense, since he got bullied in elementary school. He was _straight_ obviously I mean just because he liked boys asses doesn't mean he's gay or bi. He was also the most famous student in the school, which he loved by the way. Although, girls would be stalking or swooning at him in pure embarrassment and love, he couldn't even pick a single girl out of them. Maybe because he was mostly looking for nice personalities and big asses and boobs. He was also the best at running in his entire school. Wally once recieved a medal for winning the Gotham running compitetion, and won another one for being the fastest high school student in the city. How could his life get any better?

Dick or Richard Grayson was the _complete _opposite of Wally. He had black,raven hair and also a well built body and had a sexy 4 pack and was straight, which was the only thing he and Wally had in common. Dick wore sun glasses which he never took off even when it was sunny. Since people asked him a lot of why he wouldn't take them off, he came up with a excuse which was "I have sensitive eyes". That was true though. People thought he was lying since he always tried to avoid the subject. He was a nerd and a mathlete. Which of course the girls hated him for and which also why he got bullied. However, just because he was not very popular doesn't necisarily mean he wasn't rich. He was set for adoption after his parents died in a car accident. He was luckily adopted by a man called Bruce. Bruce was stinking rich and had a butler called Alfred and owned a GIANT mansion. But Dick was still hated after all this happened. How could his life get any worse?

** READ!**

**Next chapter will be up soon. I mean REALLY soon. Just wait about 20 or 15 mins and it will be up.**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

**Just as I promised! Here you go! Enjoy**

"Hey, ladies!" Wally grinned, flirtously as he continued to walk to his classroom. Wally was always the best flirting on the school. He had a million girls to choose from and he couldn't pick one. Well he found them attractive and hot but... he never really had a crush on one, which was a BIG dissapointment for him.

As Wally was about to enter the class, he saw a black haired teen standing in front of the door, blocking his way. It was Richard...or Dick, his friends called him. It wasn't really a insult. It was just his name. Dick always explained that to newcomers. Every single year he had one of those stupid haters because of his name. Gosh, how he hated that.

"Your late." Dick explained with no emotions in his face. He could've been studying and doing homework instead of waiting for the ginger to come. He tapped his foot in annoyance, fighting the urge to hit the red head.

"And why are you outside of the room? You been bad or something?" Wally asked raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"Simply because, Mrs, Smith told me to wait for you outside." Dick explained.

"Well... I don't want to be even more late." Wally frowned.

Dick held the door open with his back against it and let the red head in first. _Okay...she looks pissed. _Wally thought to himself as the woman stood there arms crossed and glaring at Wally.

Dick took his seat and sat down sighing, slightly as he rest his head on his hands.

"What time do you call this?!" She asked pointing to her watch.

"8:45. The time when we come in the classroom." Wally answered with a smirk on his face. _Haha! Owned! _Wally shouted in his head.

The teacher sighed and face palmed her self in annoyance.

"Class, what did I say last time?" She asked.

"Be here by 8:40 for extra maths." The class responded, nearly falling asleep.

"Exactly!" Mrs, Smith shouted.

"Take a seat next to Mr, Richard, please." She added.

Wally sighed, loudly. And walked up to the first row, second row then finally the third row. He truged to the empty seat next to Dick. It wasn't like he hated the kid, because he didn't. It was just that they weren't such great friends. He quickly sat down taking a glance at Dick who was blushing...wait what?! _Dick was blushing?!_ Wally mentally screamed. Then suddenly he noticed where his hands were. They were connected with Dicks at the table. He flushed a dark shade of red, almost making his freckles vanish in the shade of red at his cheeks.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"I-it's Okay." Dick interupted taking one glance at Wally and blushing furiously again.

The two sat awkwardly, not giving each other one look as they didn't really focus on the lesson. Wally didn't get it but why did he have an urge to do it again? It didn't mean anything right? _It felt nice...No Wally! No! Nothing is nice about guys! _He mentally slapped him self.

"What is the answer Wally?" The old teacher asked, pointing to uthe ginger.

"Umm...Uhhh..."

Mrs,Smith turned around to get a tissue and West now knew it was the time to ask the mathlete next to him.

"Hey! Dude, what's the answer?" Wally whispered to Dick not giving him one glance.

"32." Dick answered.

"Ummmm...32?" West asked.

"Well done, Mr Richard." The teacher replied.

Wally pouted and crossed his arms. Girls said he always looked so cute when he did that. But there were hardly any girls in the class except from Artemis and Barbara. The two girls who always hang out with Dick. It kinda made him jealous the Dick had 2 hot babes right beside him everyday. Wally and the rest of the class stared outside the window half asleep and unaware that the teacher was glaring at all of them. She was again...pissed.

As time passed Dick and Wally stared at one another when the other wasn't looking. Dick admired Wally. He liked how he always protected him from those stupid bullies. Maybe he will make friends out of him. Or maybe...more than that..._No Dick! Stop it! Damn! Dick_ cussed_ himself. _


	3. Chapter 3: I will be here for you

**Here it is the third chapter! ENJOY!**

Why had Dick enjoyed the 'little' hand touch? Why had enjoyed talking to the ginger? Why?! He couldn't be... No! He's _straight_. He was not gay! Dick sighed as he rubbed his temples. He always had head aches. It was probably only cause of the stuff he was going through. He had alot to think about. Dick was stressed. Really stressed. Not only he woke up at friggin 5:00 in the morning, but he also got some of his lunch taken from him by those stupid jocks. Why do they do this? _Why do people hate me so much? _Dick asked himself as he tried to hold back his tears in the corner of his eyes. And of course, as always, he failed. He could feel water stream down his cheeks and his vision blurr. He hated his life. But atleast he was in the school restroom. And... Wally was here. He quickly rubbed the tears away from his eyes and washed his hands, trying to fool the red head. He turned off the tap, quickly not wanting Wally be suspicious. He tried to get away from the restroom but Wally was blocking his way.

"Are you okay, dude?" Wally asked as he tried to look through the glasses and into his eyes.

"Y-yeah." Dick replied, trying to avoid the eyes of Wally. Wally looked sad. He wasn't sad cause of him, right?

Dick blushed as he noticed how his face was only inches away from Wally's. Dick blinked. He couldn't believe what was happening. Wally had both of his arms in front of Dick, expecting a hug. Suddenly, Dick rushed into them and bawled into Wally's chest. Wally didn't get why, but Dick fit perfectly into his arms. Like they were meant for...each...other. No! They were just friends. Nothing else. Nothing!

Wally quickly accepted the cuddle and stroked the boy's hair as he tightened the hug. Just watching the boy cry was disturbing for him. He knew what this poor boy was going through. He experienced it.

"Shh... stop crying." Wally said as he was close to crying himself

Dick slowly looked up to the older teen and stopped his tears.

"That's it..." Wally smiled.

"Now tell me what's wrong." He added.

Dick just stared at the floor as he rubbed his eyes full of water. Wally quickly shook Dick, getting his attention.

"Richard...tell me. I know what you are going through. I... was...bullied once" Dick's eyes widened at this. How? How, could such a confident boy be bullied?

Richard thought about his choice. If he tells Wally then... he might spread rumours. _Hmph! Like there wasn't enough rumours about me!_ Dick mentally shouted. If he doesn't tell Wally then the bullying would only get worse. Much worse. He decided to go and confess to Wally... Not like that though!

"Fine. Only if you don't tell anybody." Dick replied, feeling another tear coming up in the corner of his eyes.

"Rich, why would I do that? You're my friend."

"Promise?" Dick asked

"Promise" Wally answered, smiling.

"Th-these boys...stole my half of my lunch. Now all I have to eat is 2 sandwhiches and juice." Dick explained, stuttering a little.

"I-I would you could share with me i-if you want." Wally replied.

"I-it's fine Wally, I-"

"It's not fine! We still have gym class, history and English, this afternoon. You can't keep going until you have eaten a decent amount!" Wally inturrupted.

Dick thought hard for a second. Wally was right. He needed food. After all he WAS still growing.

"If that's okay with you then-"

"Okay! See at lunch, bro!'" Wally once again interrupted as he walked out of the door.

_He seriously need to stop interrupting!_ Dick thought to himself.

* * *

"Sup, girls?" Wally asked with a flirtious tone.

The girls only giggled and blushed, which Wally thought was really cute.

As he continued to walk he finally opened a door leading tothe dinner hall. Suddenly the girls attention was at him.

"W-Wally!" a ramdom girl screamed.

"H-he's so hot!" another girl shouted.

"He's cute, I guess." a guy whispered behind him. Yes, he was so popular that even guys liked him. Oh, how his life was so perfect.

He quickly tried to find Dick but he was no where to be seen. He wasn't even next to Kaldur and Artemis, and he always sat next to them.

"Wait no. It couldn't be." Wally said, quietly.

* * *

"S-stop! Please!" Dick said as the pupil licked his face.

"You like that don't you?" The pupil asked.

Dick could suddenly feel cold hands slip into his pants and warm lips pressing into his. The ginger quickly started stroking the boy's member, making Dick leak pre cum, instantly.

"N-no! Stop that! Plea-mmh!"

The pupil once again, connected his lips with Dick's. Dick sweared that he saw him looking guilty and depressed. But why? He tried to land a punch but his hand was held back. The hands ran through his abs and pinching his nipples lightly.

"You're so hot!" the pupil exclaimed.

There were 3 of them. 1 holding Dick's right arm and another 1 holding his left. The drak haired boy was now on the floor with another boy on top of him.

"Haha! Idio-Ugh!"

"Get the fuck off him!" Wally screamed in anger.

"You're gonna fucking pay for that you bastard!" A boy shouted.

"Try me, bitches!" Wally taunted.

Wally quickly dogded a kick to the stomach and landed a blow on the nose, making the pupil blead. Wally then landed a kick on one of the pupils and instantly landed a punch on the ginger.

"Alright! We quit!" One of them exclaimed.

"Get away from here, punks!" Wally screamed.


	4. Chapter 4: Another dream

**Sorry I kinda rushed it a little! My bad! But I still tried.**

"Dick... are you alright? Are you hurt?" Wally asked as he knelt down tears streaming down his rosy cheeks.

"Yeah... it's just that my shoulders hurt." Dick replied, sitting up blushing slightly, since he was shirtless.

He had it rough alright. He knew right after Wally tells the teacher that a nosy student would find out and spread rumours about him... _again!_

"That's a relief." Wally sighed.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Both boys felt uncomfortable with it until Wally decided to break up the hushed situation.

"Dick... I just... wanted to say... I-I lo... love you." Dick's eyes widened. Was he really imaging this moment?

Dick suddenly felt warm lips pressed against his. It was Wally's. He hated to say it but... he liked it. He moaned inbetween the kisses as he felt Wally's tongue licking his lips asking for entrance. Wally could feel unbarable heat in his head. He probably looked like a tomato now. As he entered Dick cavern his hand slid up the boys shirt and slowly slid down into his pants.

Dick's vision blurred, suddenly, as Wally faded away from him. Another dream. He was coming back to reality.

* * *

As Dick woke up from his sleep, he noticed that his head felt light and remembered he and Wally wasn't such great friends. It was just a dream and dreams don't come true.

He stood up sliding his blue slippers into his feet and went to the bathroom. He instantly grabbed his towel and turned the hot water on. He thought about his dream. _It just felt so real. Do I really like him? I rarely talk to him any way so why would I lo- crap! _Dick was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the time which was saying 8:15. 20 minutes left until the school opens. He swiftly hopped in the tub and scrubbed his body parts and washed his hair thoroughly. He then jumped off and dried himself as he entered his room. Dick walked up to his cupboard grabbing his school uniform and put them on. As he stuffed his books and his lunch into the bag, he couldn't help but think about that dream but he couldn't let it interfere with his life. He decided to avoid it but failing miserably all the time. Dick then ran downstairs, trying not to wake up Bruce and grabbed a box of cereal poured them into a bowl and added some milek then gobbled them up. As he walked out of the house he saw Alfred in the black limo waiting for him. As he jumped in the limo he tidied himself up. He decided it would be best if he left Wally alone.

* * *

When he arrived in the school (in perfect time) he felt sudden pain in his back. He was pushed into a locker by Wally. As he stared at Wally he was pretty sure he looked hurt but why?


	5. Chapter 5: Just a dream

**Hi, Galaxy readers! I'm so,so,so sorry that you had to waut THAT long. So just enjoy and I will make the new chapter atleast on Saturday.**

_Why did I even dream about that guy?!_ Dick thought, fighting the urge to run up to Wally and punch him unconscious.

As soon as Dick started picking up his books, that the red head knocked over, 3 pairs of school jocks shoved him onto the locker, harshly, making all his things fall out if his hands.

"Stupid _Dick_!" One of them called_, _as all 3 walked away from the young teen.

"Stupid idiots" Dick mmbled under his breath, as he bentdown again to collect his books.

_What's up with Wally? I mean, he's usually quite kind to me, even though we aren't that much of friends. But still! He isn't the one if the people who insults other stidents, since he got bullied and insulted himself. _Dick thought.

The school bell rang in his ears making him dizzy.

Even though the teachers become really protective of him, he was still being insulted. He actually popular for once, and not on a good way. God, how he hated his life.

* * *

As he entered the classroom he noticed that there was only two seats left. One next to Roy Harper, the second most wanted, by girls and Wally West the most wanted, by girls. Who should he sit next to? Roy, the most 'good-looking' and some times flirty boy in the school. Or Wally, his ex-friend. Wally or Roy? Roy or Wall-

"Mister Richard please sit next to Wallace please."

Oh, well that was sorted. Wally it is.

Dick walked next to the red head as he sent him glances every time he gets.

Apparently Wally noticed this and blushed lightly making the black haired teen smirk, slightly. As Dick examined the boy his eyes got caught on a certain spot. _Why does Wally have a bruise on his neck? _Dick thought.

The teacher babbled on and on about how the stidents were actually quiet this morning. Why can't she just understand that people aren't very interested. Although Dick apreciated her for caring for him, alot and did her job properly, he just hated when she became like an overprotective mom sometimes.

* * *

The second bell rang, once again making him dizzy.

The students then grabbed their bags and exited the classroom, leaving the tired teacher in peace. Dick trugded down the halls of the school, thinking about the dream he had this horrible morning, leaving his slightly tanned cheeks dusted in pink.

Blushing, he continued to walk until he seen Wally flirting with a couple of girls, which he hated. How dare they wipe their dirty hands over things that were... his. No! He was straight and so was Wally! So why was he feeling like this. After all he was only a young teen. Maybe he should just wait and see.

"Hey look it's circus freak!" Wally shouted, pointing staright at Dick.

True,he once _was_ a circus member once...but he got adopted by Bruce so why are they still teasing him. _Why are people stuck in the past so much?! _He thought as he held back tears.

He quickly walked to the hall just ahead of him and opened the door. He gained a few stares and a few swoons mosly from girls. Gosh he hated that. Then right at the end of the dining hall was Artemis, Barbara and M'gann chatting and giggling about a guy sitting across the table. Super boy was his nickname.

"Hey, Dick!" M'gann beckoned.

"So how was sitting with Wally?" Artemis joked.

Dick didn't reply but simply grinned making Artemis smile back.

"Hey guys, have you heard of this song called 'Just a dream' by Nelly?" Barabara asked.

"No." Artemis and Barbara said in unison, rolling there eyes At Barbara and her obsession with Nelly.

"Here I'll put it on!" The ginger said excitedly, picking her phone out of her khaki pants.

**I was thinkin' bout you, thinkin bout me...**

** Thinkin bout us what we gonna be?**

** Open my eyes... it was only just a dream**

Dick's eyes watered slowly thinking about... the dream. As the song continued the song returned to the chorus again. What creeped him out was how the song described his exact situation.

**I travel back down that road**

** Will you come back? No one knows... **

** Open my eyes... It was only just a dream...**

Dick's tears slowly slid down his cheeks, not caring what the girls think. He had to release his pain.


	6. Chapter 6: Anger and sadness

**Guess what? It's Saturday! In my part of the world at least. Haha, sorry if it's already Sunday or if it's only Friday from where you are! And yes, yes. I'm British. What? You have a problem with that? Yes?! Well there's the door GTFO! Lol, just kidding! Review, favourite, follow this story if you want! Tell me how you think it is so far or tell me some improvments. I'll be perfectly happy to use your advice in the future! BTW most of these chapterss from now on will be by Dick's and Wally's POV, just so you know.**

Dick's POV:

Why am I crying? Sad song maybe? No, not that! As far as I know it was a pop song not a sad one. Well it isn't my past. Not the stupid, wet dream. Well, I guess it _was _pretty obvious from the start, It's Wally. God, if Artemis finds out that he did this to me, she's gonna go beast mode. Last time she beat up this super big guy that shoved M'gann into a locker. Same with Barbara, she gave a bully 5 bruises for spreading un-true stuff about me. I better stop the drama, unless I want another rumour around. Why do people even believe in them?! Why do people think they are called _rumours_ not fucking reality! But seriously, I better stop crying in front of girls and Mr, Grumpy (Conner Kent), over there!

"Dick tell me what's wrong," Artemis said, as she rubbed cridles onto my back, making me settle down a bit. As much as I actually kinda hate her, I liked her the same time. She's like a big sister to me. A overprotective sister aswell.

"It's nothing," i replied lifting my face away from my hands. As I looked up I noticed how sad she actually was. But hidden in that saddness was anger and hatred.

I hate crying. I mean no one paticularly _likes _it. But, I really hated it. My cheeks and ears would go beat red, like fresh apples. My eyes would go all watery, blurring my vision. My nose would get runny, which makes me sniff all the time. And life gets harder every time!

"Oh, c'mon, Dick! There has to be a reason for you crying." Artemis responded.

I could tell by now that she was getting angry. _Real _angry.

Each time I tried to speak, I choke on tears. Another reason why I hate crying!

"W-" I choked.

"Wa...Wall-"

"Wally! I should've known!" Artemis said clenching her fist so hard her knuckles turned white. She was basically and simply _pissed _now! An angry Artemis was a bad Artemis. She wasn't Gotham High's best archer for nothing. Wally better run, fast! Although he was the fastest Male in Gotham High, he was _nothing_, compared to a pretty, angry, strong, blonde, master-of-archery Artemis. "Barbara and M'gann stay here, and look after Dick." Artemis ordered. "I'ma sort this _idiot _up!" She added.

* * *

Wally's POV:

Gosh, this day has been horrible, due to the horrible weather and the horrible teachers and the horrible way I have to act towards the Grayson guy. How the hell am I supposed to make it up to him tommorow?! I walked toward the school cantine. I rubbed my neck, sheepishly then suddenly stopped in pain as took a glance over the bruise. "Ow!" I yelped, hopefully not gaining any attention, from other students.

"Why did I even sign up for that stupid dare ga-_ Ugh!_"

"What the fuck,Artemis!?" I yelled, looking up helplessly at the archer. Artemis panted, trying to catch her breath and trying not to kick me sensless. I guess this is why I don't hang out with these kind of girls.

"First tell me this, what the fuck did you do to Dick?!" She answered back, as dark grey eyes stared at me, mercilessly.

**A little cliff hanger there! Remember review if you can!**


	7. Chapter 7: Flashbacks and Dares

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long! Like I think I said I had a few writers block. Forgive me for that. And also review, favourite or follow the story. Read on!**

Wally's POV:

The crowd of terrified, and some just simply amused, students filed the room, as Artemis glared at me. _Why _in the world, would other students be amused?! I mean, seriously?! I'm down here and they're just standing their, trying to hold back the laughs. And why are most of them boys?! Oh... right! I kinda, so called 'stole' their girlfriends. I didn't mean to! It was just my good looks I guess. And I'm not boasting!

"I'll say it again! _What _and _why _are you doing to Dick?!" Artemis growled, picking me up by the shirt.

"Nothing!" I answered, in fear.

Artemis then tightened the grip on my yellow shirt and glared into my eyes. Almost hipnotized by the black eyes full of hatred and anger, I signed. I simply just... gave up.

"Fine! I'll tell you, _if _you don't rip my shirt off!"

She should seriously check herself before she wrecks herself, cause... well... have she seen her?! She's like an over protective girlfriend!

"Good," Letting me go, she smiled, happily. It's almost like nothing happened when she smiled. Teenage girls.

Flashback:

_"Hey, Walls!" Aaron, called. I ignored it, knowing he probably wants trouble, which he always gets. _

_"Hey, Deaf idiot!" He called again._

_I hated that name! Well, I am actually quite 'deaf', since I rarely ever listen. Not to teachers, not to students, not to anyone! However, being called idiot was enough to boil my blood._

_"WHAT?!" I screamed, stopping in my tracks and turning around to see the blonde teenager._

_"Woah!" Aaron esclaimed. "Calm down!" _

_Aaron was 17 year old boy, who's parents are stinking rich. He has a well built body with nice, muscular, slender legs and had bright blue eyes. _

_Sighing, I rolled my eyes, in anger. Mostly because I only had 7 hours sleep, last night. I know for some people that's actually a pretty shitload of sleep. But, as a growing teenager that does a lot of running, through out the day, I need atleast 8 hours of sleep. Aaron waving his arms around was NOT helping._

_"What do you want now?" I asked, sighing once more._

_"Wanna play a game?" _

_That stare freaks me out. No wonder he doesn't have any girlfriends._

_"What are you?! The guy from Saw?!" _

_"Well... do you wanna play, or not?" He asked, pouting._

_"What 'Game'?"_

_"The dare game!" He replied, smiling, deviously._

_Basically the Dare game was the new 'thing' in school. But this wasn't ANY old Dare Game that 6th graders play. This was a Game that always starts with a fist fight. The person who wins it gets to do the first dare. Simple as that. _

_"Fine. I've always wanted to play with you anyway," I answered._

_"Ok! Here I go!" He said throwing his right leg in my stomach._

_What was I thinking?! I completely forgot that this guy was a brown belt in Taekwondo! Shit! If I'm gonna go through I'll have to fight him off. _

* * *

__Dick's POV:

Oh, well atleast I've stopped crying. If the typical old Bruce Wayne finds out I've been crying then Wally's gotta run twice as fast if _Bruce _is catching him. But... still. Why would Wally do that to me? He rarely even notices me, anyway. I hope things are different tommorow.

"Dick?" M'gann spoke.

"Yes?"

Oh gosh. I hope it's not another Wally question, since I'm fed up. First It's that ginger teasing me. Then Artemis finds out that Wally made me cry. What's coming next?

"Why did Wally do this?"

Whoomp! There it is! The question!

"That's what I'm trying to figure out M'gann!" I replied.

"Then lets go and ask him why,"


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

**Sorry it's been like... forever, guys. You see, I had exams, I was invited for a sleepover, summer vacations and... there was a crane fly in my room last night :D Please forgive me for not updating SOON like I was asked. Thank you for all the reviews, people! It has encouraged me to continue this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**At Wayne Manor Tuesday 12:47pm:**

"Master Bruce, won't you come and eat lunch?" Alfred asked, gesturing at the rectangular dining table.

Bruce wasn't really in a mood for eating. Ever since this morning Dick had been acting a little strange lately. He hasn't said a single word or even looked at him. Not even a glimpse. Normally, Dick would complain and whine about how he was a little bit too protective and how he never even let him go out with his friends before 7:00. Not that Bruce liked it, but it was just... strange.

"Master Bruce, is every thing alright?" The British butler spoke "You've been spacing out, just now,"

"So sorry Alfred. My mind is focused on other things. What's for lunch?"

Bruce Wayne was acting quite strange either, in Alfred's opinion. He rarely spoke, that's not such a big surprised to him, but he never spoke unless the subject was about Richard. Most of the times Wayne never get involved in a conversation about his son except if it was a serious situation, like Dick getting a new crush or Dick got hurt in fight. Those kind of stuff. Not only that but he has been spacing out quite alot of times today.

"Jacket potato and salad, sir. The desert is nice golden brownies with a little seasoning, if you don't mind." Alfred replied, snapping out from his thoughts.

"I see you're trying something new for today, aren't you?"

"Well it can't hurt to get out of the cookie zone. Now eat up before the food gets cold. I will be joining you soon later. But for now please enjoy the meal."

**Gotham High School Dining hall Friday 12:49 pm :**

"Are you crazy, M'gann?!"

"It's Megan, just to make it sound more natural rather than weird." Megan spoke back.

"Whatever!" Dick said, folding his arms frowning.

_Seems like Dick finally returned back to his normal state. _Megan thought. She covered her mouth with her pale, slender fingers and gave out light, but soft chuckle.

"What's funny?" Dick asked turning his attention to both his red haired friends.

"Nothing..." Megan said.

"She thinks you look cute when you frown," Barbara answered, reading her friends thoughts as she nudged her lightly on the shoulder.

That's when Dick thought _Don't think I forgot how we became friends in the first place, dummies. _

**Flashback Gotham Elementary School 2001 Wednesday 10:17 am**:

"_H-hello, m-my name is M-M'gann Morz but call m-me Megan and I-I'm 8 years o-old and I'm in 3rd Grade. W-what's your name?" A red haired girl stood in front held out her hand._

_She looked rich but not as rich as him. He lives in a MANSION and his dad is Bruce Wayne for gods sake!_

_"My name is Richard Dick Grayson but you can call me Dick instead. I'm in 1rst Grade, 6 years old, and very nice to meet you Megan." Dick smiled shaking her hand gently._

_"MEEGANN!" A girl called._

_The girl was pretty tall for her age 4 foot 5 ,inches according to Dick's estimations. She had red, long, curly hair and she looked very pretty in Dick's eyes._

_The tall, pretty girl stopped in her tracks as she sees Megan and Dick shaking hands. Almost shocked, she walked up to Dick and examined every bit of his body, head to toe._

_"You... what the hell are you , little brat?" The girl asked._

_Another insult. Not that it was a big deal. Richard gets insults from everyone alot. So much infact that he gotten used to them and rarely got offended. Unless, they mention his parents._

_"B-Barbs! Don't be so rude! I-I found this little guy sitting here by himself." Megan spoke, defending her new friend. _

_Despite all the bullying, teasing and hitting this was actually quite hard to deal with. _

_"Yeah, Miss, show off! Don't be rude!" Another girl called behind Megan._

_The girl was petite, blonde and actually looked nice. Maybe she would have a better personality than 'Barbs' over here._

_"What's the girl doing now, Meggs?" The blonde girl asked, taking a glance at Richard._

_"Artemis and Barbara meet Richard, but you can call him Dick. Dick meet Artemis and Barbara, my two best friends." Megan said._

_"Is this girl teasing little boy?" Artemis asked, in a calm soft voice._

_"No one asked you to but in little Miss, Arty!" 'Barbs' shouted, pushing her away._

_"You're gonna pay for that pig!" The blonde screamed reaching for 'Barbs' red hair._

_Dick had never in his life seen two girls fighting. He had never even seen one so aggressive. It was a big world after all._

_Soon enough the 2 girls found them selves in a fight, that they cannot get out of without some ones help. That 'some one' was Megan. She was the one stopping the fight for all 4 years, after the 2 girls became friends by being forced to be lab partners in a science project. After all that happened Barbara became more and more patient, sensible and rarely gets into fights. _

_Artemis on the other hand stayed aggressive normally never takes interest in guys or dating, for the matter. Although she stayed aggressive she had good grades and was the best in archery. _

_End of flashback_

**Gotham highschool Friday 12:49 pm:**

"So you gonna come with me or not?" Megan asked, standing up from her chair carrying her tray in one hand and reaching out her other hand to help Dick up. "Just to ask why he did those stuff to you."

"Fine I'll come" Dick answered.

Dick was nervous. Very nervous. It's all thanks to that dream he had. It was giving more fears and... thoughts. He never actually had a gay thought in his life. Just dreams.

"Me too" Barbara said standing up then picking up her tray. "Just incase some violence happens, I'll be there to back you up Rich!"

"Just try not to get into a fight, okay?" Megan spoke.

"Okay" Dick replied.

"Then let's go!"

Artemis and Wally:

"So all this happened cos of a stupid dare?" Artemis asked, half pissed because Wally was that stupid to accept it. Also half happy cos Wally honestly told her.

"Yeah..." Wally answered.

"So you fucking did it?!"

"Yeah"

Artemis sighed. Both Wally and her were never actually friends. They were some times paired up together but it always ends up in a disaster leaving Wally getting hurt by Artemises fist. So this whole fight thing wasn't really a surprise. However, for it to go this far was a BIG surprise. Artemis never hurts some one for no reason.

"Come with me."

"Where?" Wally asked.

"You're going to say sorry to Richard." Artemis answered.

**Tada! Thanks for reading, folks! Next one the boys will meet again!**


	9. Chapter 9: Apology accepted!

**To 'RJG Lover': Well what I mean is that, since he doesn't really take off his sunglasses I just figured that I could make an excuse for that! You'll find out the rest of the answer later on the story!**

**Enjoy guys!**

Dick's POV:

I hate to admit that I have been scared once. Well not exactly once maybe just one or two more times. I have told nearly all my classmates that I wasn't scared of the anything, during elementary school. Oh well... those fools! It's impossible for some one to be fearless! I, for example is scared to approach a fellow high school 'friend'. I can't blame them though! I was only 8 and so were my classmates.

If this what they call growing up and going out there then I want to stay young for ever!

However, never have I been this scared. No, not scared NERVOUS, before.

" Megan?" I spoke.

"Yeah?" She answered. Turning her head towards me.

"A-are you really sure that I could do it?" I asked, stopping in my tracks only making both girls do the same. We were only in the middle of the dining hall and yet I'm stopping them straight away.

"Do what?" Barbara spoke.

"You know... talk to him?" I replied. Scratching my head in embarrassment.

"Yeah!" Megan smiled. Some thing about her smile just gives me a lot of comfort. I don't know how or why But it just does. "Besides, all you gotta do is approach him, let him say his words, then shake hands. Easy!"

I don't know about that. It's simple but it's too hard for me.

Anyway, when I think about it, me and Wally don't really have a friend thing. Every time me and him get paired up for a science project, we just do what we have to do and forget about it the next day. However, if we **do **talk it doesn't really last long or else the conversation just goes off in the sun set and turns into a really awkward talk. I guess being smart really takes it's tolls on me since I some times have to work with 15 year olds. And every god damn time the teacher always has to put me up with Wally.

Maybe if I lower down my grades then I won't have to work with him, or his class for the matter. Better not. Bruce would just get suspicious and become more and more annoying always asking if anything's troubling me. Every time I bring in a friend, Barbara for example, he always misunderstand and think we are going out or something. He's very protective. People say he's only protective because he cares, which is true, but if they were in my situation the level of protectivness is beyond this world. I'm not even sure if protectivness is even a word. But, who cares?

"Don't worry you're gonna be fine, Dickie!" Barbara commented, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's Dick" I said, blushing lightly. "Let's go"

* * *

"Let go of my hand! It hurts, y'know!" Wally ordered. _Sheesh... and I thought my Aunt Iris is scary._

"I won't let go until we find them!" Artemis answered.

The two or rather Artemis pushed past people and rushed down the stairs to the dining hall. It was close but nothing could get past a horde of people. There were at least 150 thousand people in her way. However NOTHING could get past a angry, pissed, short tempered blonde girl from Gotham Highschool.

_Days like this I just wanna go back to Metroplis! _

For second it looked like that both of them were a couple, with Artemis hand holding Wally but everyone in the school knew that Artemis had no time for boyfriends or bfs or whatever people called them.

"Can't I just apologize later?" Wally asked, squirming out of her tight grip. However as 'the red head' kept struggling and pulling she gripped even tighter. _This girl doesn't give up easily does she?_

"No you can't cause you probably won't anyway!"

That was true Wally wouldn't do it but he would after he finish the dare. _This whole 'I dare you to do this and do that' thing is getting out of control. Especially when your entire day is ruined by a simple but long dare. That idiot getting me stuck in this mess. No really I'm literally stuck, in this woman's hands. That came out wrong! When is this going to finally_ end? He thought

_As if my reputation wasn't ruined enough. I mean seriously? Me Wally West picking on a 14 year old kid? I would never do that, except if I was dared through. I'm so dumb! I could've just shoved that annoying guy away and get over it! _

The blonde and the ginger ran to the dinner hall, Artemis knowing her friends, that they would still be in there. She was right! The 5 teenagers stopped dead in their tracks and awkwardly stared at each other.

Then before they knew it, a crowd started to form. Not really a big one though, since the bell had already gone about 5 seconds ago. None of them even noticed!

"Well?! Say your sorry!"

"Okay, Art! You don't have to be so strict about it!" Wally replied, nearly shouting at the blonde teen. "Look I'm sorry I did those things to you. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done them! It was a dare, just in case your wondering. Just so you I wouldn't pick on you anyway. Soo... I'm sorry, for causing you trouble these past few hours," Wally said, holding out his hand for the raven haired boy to reach.

He didn't expect Dick Grayson to accept his apology but-

"Apology accepted!"

Next thing Wally new was that a warm, welcoming hand shook his and then eventually let go. He felt disappointed in a way.

"Oh well. I guess you didn't really have to say anything, huh?" Megan asked her friend, relieved that this all over with.

"Not really... I guess." Dick answered, smiling like the sun.

_Nice bunch of people! I guess I could stay with them a bit longer. My reputation is ruined anyway, so I might aswell._


End file.
